


Button-Up

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara pulls her button-up open to impress Lena





	Button-Up

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Kara arrived at L-Corp for lunch with two big plastic bags from Big Belly Burgers and a huge smile on her face. When the elevator open Kara walked to Lena’s office, waving at the busy assistant. She pushed the door and smiled at her girlfriend, who was talking on the phone.

Kara set everything up and waited for Lena. She was slowly trying sneak-eat a fry when a paper ball hit her square in the face. She looked at Lena who was glaring at her and the blonde leaned back on the couched and crossed her arms with a pout.

Lena finished her call after five minutes and she slowly walked to the couch. She looked at her still pouted girlfriend before she started eating her burger. Kara launched herself from the couch and attacked her burger like a werewolf. A moan left the blonde’s mouth and her eyes rolled to the back.

“You know if you were _that_ hungry you should have told me. I wouldn’t tell Alex that you ate before I started”

Kara swallowed her barely chew food and shook her head. “Alex will have a way to find out that I cheated on this stupid dare. Plus, it’s not that hard to wait for you to take the first bite before I start eating” she repled and bit into her burger again.

If Lena didn’t know about the Kryptonians ability to swallow barely chew food without choking she would be more worried than she already is. She looked back at the coffee table where she could see multiple paper bags scatter around and more in the second plastic bag.

That’s when it hit Lena. She didn’t eat breakfast that morning. She looked at Kara, who was picking her second or third burger, horrified and asked “Have you not eaten at all since last night?”

Kara paused mid-chewing and nodded before she grabbed more fries and shoved them in her already full mouth. Lena tried to ignore the fact that Kara looked like an adorable squirrel and continue her lunch, making a mental note to eat more and text Kara so she can eat too. This was day one of that ridiculous dare and Lena almost let her girlfriend starve.

Lena loved to savour Big Belly Burgers since she rarely ate greasy food, even though that changed with Kara as her girlfriend. It took Lena about fifteen minutes to finish her burger and fries and she was slurping her milkshake while staring at her girlfriend who was on her twenty-fifth burger, twenty-sixth order of fries and second milkshake finally starting to slow down.

Kara ate three more burgers and two more orders of fries before she filled her black hole of a stomach. She leaned back and was using Lena’s thighs as a pillow, falling asleep fast. Lena was just happy she brought her tablet with her so she could continue working.

Suddenly Kara sat up and looked at Lena “I..I gotta go. I have an article to finish..and..and”. The blonde, in her sleepy state, forgot that it’s been months since she revealed herself to Lena.

“Is there an emergency Supergirl is needed?” Lena smirked at the still sleepy blonde.

“Right, you know I’m Supergirl” Kara nodded to herself. “Yeah, I gotta go. Alex needs me”

Lena looked at her girlfriend who stood and confidentiality opened her button-up, the buttons popping off and falling on the floor.

That's when Lena burst into laughter.

The hero looked at Lena with confusion “What?”

When the CEO calmed down and dry her cheeks from the tears, she pointed at Kara's chest “Looks like someone forgot her Super Suit” she said and continue laughing.

Kara slowly looked down at her open button-up and in shocked, she saw her blue bra instead of her blue suit. She pulled the open fabric close and she could feel how red she was. “I..I..” she cleared her throat “I forgot my suit needed washing. I should probably go home” she started walking to the balcony.

Lena’s chuckled was cut fast and stare at her girlfriend “You will fly as Kara to your home? What if someone sees you?”

“Don’t worry. Considering my clothes aren't as vibrant as my suit no one will really notice me. Plus, I will fly faster than usual” she shrugged. She waved at Lena and flew out of the balcony door, ignoring Lena’s chuckles.

* * *

Kara flew into her house a little after midnight. She floated to her kitchen and looked for food, no need to walk anymore today or to open the lights since she didn’t need them. She sighed in relief when she found food but she groaned when she remembered the bet she had with Alex.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and Kara turned around and saw a sleeping Lena wearing one of her button-ups and sleeping shorts. “Hey! What are you doing here?” she questioned.

“I missed you” Lena hugged her floating girlfriend “Plus, I knew you would be hungry so I brought the leftovers from lunch and I order pizza too since it wasn’t that much”. Lena walked to the fridge and brought everything out with Kara’s help.

“My button-up looks better on you that me” Kara winked.

Lena blushed “Even when you are tired you are a smooth talker” she leaned in and pecked the blonde’s lips before taking a fry and eating it. “Enjoy your dinner” she said and kissed Kara again before going back to bed.

Kara managed to win the bet and Alex looked in defeat at her sister who was eating the potstickers she was so sure was going to win after the blonde would lose. She gasped when Kara let Lena take not one but _two_ potstickers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the small chapter, my brain is fried from programming for at least 6h… How does Lena work from when she opens her eyes till she closes them..?
> 
> Also, Batsy realised that thanks to my ‘The Good Place’ Google extension it turned her title from ‘...Resident Fancy Ass Demon’ to ‘…Resident Fancy ash Demon’ xD
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
